Anti-God Messiah
by KingofZeroX
Summary: In what was meant to be his final battle, Minato does the impossible. He chooses to not create the Great Seal. Instead, he decides to use that power to slay the god in front of him. Now crowned as the Eighth Campione and trapped in a new world, he must face and "save" the children of Nyx while attempting to get home by forging new bonds. AU. M because I feel like it.


**Anti-God Messiah**

* * *

**[Report on the Eighth Campione]**

* * *

Little to nothing is known about the Eighth Campione. His name is even unknown. As far as we can tell, he has not so much as given his name to anyone while being inside the country. However, this may change any moment.

For his appearance:

Hair: Blue

Height: 170 cm

Eyes: Grey

He wears an unrecognizable uniform. This may indicate he comes from some sort of unknown organization. Thus, it would be wise to approach with even more caution than normal as he may already know about us.

He appeared on an uninhabited island located off the south-eastern coast of Japan. The island had previously been owned by a wealthy businessman as his vacation home, but he had sold it. The rights to the island are currently between hands and are going through the legal system. We have no idea how or when he got there. It was as if he had used magic to teleport to the location. We do not know why he chose that location, but we may hope it was to avoid casualties. This Campione may be reasonable like Godou Kusunagi, the Seventh Campione. That is our best and only hope.

As soon as he appeared, he was in combat with the primordial deity of Night and the mother of several gods, Nyx. Nyx is an incredibly powerful Heretic God that has been around since at or near the beginning of Creation. We do not know how such an incredibly powerful god was freed from her myth. However, we do know this:

The Eighth Campione killed her.

This is cause for alarm. Her Authorities are some of the oldest and most powerful. So old that we currently have no exact idea as to what they are. What this may mean in the future for us and for the children of Nyx we do not know. At worst, a vendetta may be enacted. This could only lead to mass destruction as well as the possible accumulating of Authorities for the Eighth. If this were to come to pass, then we would have to request that the Seventh eliminate the Eighth, though this may not be possible.

After slaying Nyx, the Campione left the island with two others. We have not yet been able to identify them. The three disappeared off the radar after that. When they next appeared a week later, it was in Tokyo, the same city as Goduo Kusunagi.

The Campione Sasha Dejanstahl Voban, Godou Kusunagi, and the Eighth are all in the same country, Japan. Three Campiones in a single country may lead to disaster and the ultimate destruction of the country if war breaks out. This is an emergency situation.

I repeat, this is an emergency situation.

However, in the wake of these Campiones, these Godslayers, there is nothing we can use but diplomacy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Godslayer**

* * *

His body had screamed in pain.

He had been so close to Death, so close to the precipice of nothingness. Just standing had sent shocks of intense pain to every nerve in his body. How he continued to endure the attacks of a god, he did not know. Those attacks did not make him bleed, but he had felt as if his life was draining out of him. They did not bruise him, but every breath and even his own heartbeat had hurt him. He was not damaged anywhere in terms of appearance, but he knew that he had been dying. His life had been coming to an end... However, the words of his friends gave him strength. Their encouragement somehow healed him, allowed him to stand to his feet when any other would have fallen.

He hardened his gaze upon what the enemy before him.

This giant, golden, egg-shaped thing in front of him was Nyx, the primordial deity of Night and his final foe.

"Despite all your strength, all your divinity, I'm still standing here, alive. I'm a human facing a god. I'm doing the impossible. And I'm not going to lose, Nyx."

Minato defiantly stood his ground. His friends were somehow there with him, encouraging him and giving him strength. He was not alone. He could use the Great Seal right now, end it all in an instant. He could end this by sacrificing himself. The Great Seal would stop Erebus from ever reaching Nyx, from causing the world to end. It was his only option. He was only human. There was no way he could win against a god. However, all he needed to do was to tie. He would not lose.

He gathered up all his energy inside him, preparing to use everything, even his own life's essence to form the Great Seal. It would be an impenetrable wall meant to keep Nyx in her ever neutral state. Everything he had ever done in life, every moment he spent breathing was leading up to this. Every bond he formed lead up this. It was the moment of truth. There was no other way. No other way. No matter what it would always end the same. Always. Forever and ever. He had only one path. Only one path. Change... How could he change his destiny?

But if nothing would ever change, if there truly was no other way, why did this feel so wrong?

As he prepared to use his final attack, he hesitated. Was there really no other way? He... He couldn't do this, couldn't go out like this. Everybody was depending on him to come back alive. They want him to win... does sacrificing himself count as a true victory? They would be devastated if he died or did something so selfish as to sacrifice himself

...But what else could he do? Fight the damn thing? His attacks did no damage! His enemy was as powerful as the moon itself! His enemy was the moon! How do you kill the moon?! His sword which had the power of an angel was like a toothpick in comparison to Nyx! Even his Personae didn't seem to be working at all! It was impossible...

However, killing Nyx would prevent mankind from ever being destroyed by a god, right? Wouldn't it be a far more permanent solution? It sounded like the best possible scenario he could have hoped for. It sounded like the happy ending... but wasn't such a thing impossible? Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossi-

Something broke in him, cutting off his stream of thoughts. He didn't know if it was common sense, logic, or even his own sanity.

Who the hell said that he couldn't kill a god?

_'It is the power to bring about a new beginning, or the ultimate end. It may be possible now, with this newfound power... You may be able to defeat the one who cannot be defeated. What you have in your hands is the power of the Universe... Nothing is outside the realm of possibility for you_ _now.'_

Igor's words resounded in Minato's head.

Wait a second. Igor said "defeat". He also said nothing was outside the realm of possibility. Was Igor actually telling him he could use all his maxed Social Links, his carefully cultivated bonds that became the Universe Arcana, to win? To defeat the undefeatable? To kill a god that had the power to wipe out humanity? How the hell could he manage that?! The only power he has is Persona and the ones he had with him weren't wor-

He got an idea.

With the Universe Arcana, he could put everything he had into creating a Persona. The only Persona of the Universe Arcana. Heck, who knows? He could actually summon the entity itself here. Either way, it was the only way to defeat Nyx. Not tie. Mankind did not need a god that would destroy them like this. Mankind needed to live for itself. If they wanted to die, they'd already be dead.

The truth was that despite all the trouble in the world, despite the desire for death in nearly everybody, there was also a desire for life. Minato could see it in every single person that he met. They struggled onwards despite the hardship that faced them. Mankind had always been this way. Even Minato himself had experienced these things in life. If all mankind knew they were in actual danger, they would fight. Hell, America would nuke the hell out of Nyx if it could! Takaya, Ikutsuki, every single member of that crazy Nyx cult was wrong! They were deluded to hell and in no way represented humanity!

Kill a god? Minato would slaughter Nyx!

Minato focused on the egg-like thing in front of him. His eyes hardened. He didn't need to kill the moon. He just needed to kill it. He just need to kill it. He just needed to kill it. Not the moon. It was possible. Eggs cracked easily, right? It was high up, but a Persona could reach that high, right? Well, he couldn't use in Personae here for some reason, but if he made a new one... He took in a deep breath. He was running out of time before it attacked again. He needed to think.

What Persona could kill Nyx?

What could kill a being that had been in existence since the beginning?

Wait... The beginning?

What came before Nyx?

* * *

Igor smiled even wider from his spot in the currently stopped elevator that was known as the Velvet Room.

"43,912,386 repetitions before he finally listened to me. I was wondering when he would finally get it. Elizabeth, aren't you glad that you don't have to keep repeating the same situation any more?" Igor asked the blond-haired, golden-eyed attendant who stood beside him. She smiled brightly.

"Yes. I cannot believe this was the correct solution. To free him from the Seal, we must make sure he never goes into it. To save him, we must make sure he must never need to be saved. To stop the Fall, we must make sure that the Fall ceases to exist." She said with a cheery smile.

Igor nodded. Minato just needed one last push, one last service as a guest from the Velvet Room.

"You truly were a remarkable guest... Makoto Yuki, Hamuko Arisato, Minako Arisato, Minato Arisato, _Josei Shujinkō, _and _Shujinkō_. Indeed you were a person of many names, many faces, but only one destiny. At this very moment, that changes. I hope to see you again someday." Igor said as his smile turned from what one would call creepy to a more peaceful, cheerful smile. The Velvet Room elevator began to move forward, going at an incredible pace. Parts were torn away, sent flying as the room seemed to close in around Igor and Elizabeth. Walls became smaller with windows in them, Igor's seat became the long back of a limousine and a smaller roof enclosed them. Outside of the windows were fog. Igor had not moved, the Velvet Room had merely changed to fit the next guest.

"I shall take my leave then. I can't very well leave him alone now, can I? I love the poor boy, after all." Elizabeth said with a bow as she disappeared from the Velvet Room. Margaret would be arriving as soon as he called her. However, he still had that one last service to attend to. He began to recite an ancient phrase, one that was older than even he. Although he whispered it, he knew Minato would hear it.

_'In the beginning, before The Fool, before animals, before water or air, before the World, before the gods... in the unmade Universe there was only...' _

* * *

He gathered up the energy used to form the Great Seal and began to mold it into something different, something new yet old. He impressed the image, the characteristics of this Persona onto the card of the Universe in his mind. The knowledge of this Persona seemed to be streamed into his mind, allowing him to do the impossible. He hadn't known how to create a Persona, but with this newfound knowledge...

This could work.

He began to hasten his pace. In order to create something so powerful that it could destroy Nyx in a single move, or at least make Nyx unable to kill him in a single-blow. Hence, he went about putting all his mental power into creating a Persona with only one ability. This Persona was easy to design due to the shapeless nature of it. This Persona also in a sense already existed in the collective unconsciousness of humanity. He just needed to pull it out all the way, to make it able to be used by one person.

He looked up to find something startling. His eyes widened in terror at the sight before him.

Nyx had apparently grew tired of waiting for him to "futilely" attack her. Such arrogance. Nyx had let him attack before attacking back. Nyx _waited_ for him. That was one mistake Nyx would never make again.

He needed just a little more time before he could attack, before he could finish this.

_'Creating Impossible Thirteenth Persona Slot: Complete. Inserting Characteristics. Summoning Ritual: Complete. Summoned Form: Complete. Fusion Possibilities: Complete. Fusion Spell Possibilities: Complete. Nihil Weapon Possibilities: Complete. Name: Complete. History: Complete. Statistics Calculated and Inserted. Characteristics Inserted. Level Inserted. Skill Completion: 97%." _The mad thoughts and processes of creating a Persona ran through his head at a break-neck speed, obscuring anything else from coming to his mind.

The golden egg of Nyx began to glow with a deadly red aura, preparing to attack.

_'98% Percent.'_

Minato put his Evoker to his head and prepared to pull the trigger. His hands were shaking. Whether it was excitement or fear he would never know.

_'99% Percent.'_

The red aura culminated into a single point below the golden egg. The attack took on the form of a crimson ball with the darkness of Death inside it. It began to fly towards Minato. Time seemed to slow down to a standstill. The attack that would erase his existence steadily crawled closer to him as slow as a turtle. Minato felt no regret. He felt no fear. He felt nothing except the calm sea of his own soul working and surpassing the limits of what was possible. Nothing was outside the realm of possibility for him.

_'100% Percent. Persona Complete.'_

Minato's normally calm and tired face stretched into a grin so wide it threatened to split his face. He pulled the trigger as he said the name of the Persona. That which was first before everything. Back when there was only...

"Chaos."

A void appeared in front of him. If one were to look at it, they'd see nothingness. True nothingness. It was beyond comprehension. There was no color, no light, no darkness, no form or shape. It was the absence of existence. It was impossible for any mortal or any god to do such a thing, yet somehow he had done it. No, the true power to create such a Persona had lain not in Minato or Igor or Nyx. It was a will that every single being carried with them. The will for a new beginning that did not involve death. The will for a new beginning with life. The will to create, not destroy. He would destroy Nyx with creation rather than weapons.

"Genesis."

He said the name the skill he had created (or had they always been there?) for this Persona. It was a new "Creation" skill. He could think of no way to defeat Nyx. Logically, it should be impossible for mortals to defeat the undefeatable. Thus, he'd create a way. That was the purpose of the skill. Whether it would create a world where he could kill Nyx, simply take him to an existing world or even give him a god-slaying weapon was entirely dependent upon the Persona's assessment of need or, rather, the collective imagination of humankind. That was what he had managed to access with the Universe Arcana. Controlling the access Chaos had to the collective unconscious and thus imagination was how he controlled Chaos from creating infinitely.

Powerful winds began to pull both Minato and Nyx towards the void. It appeared that the Persona had assessed that it was impossible to kill Nyx in this world. Thus, it was taking them both to a new one. Whether it would create one or create a path to an already existing one he'd never know.

The attack which threatened to destroy him was sucked into the void.

He would not die if he was sucked into the void. He knew that.

However, Chaos could return him home... hopefully.

Nyx seemed to pull back away from the void, as if she was trying to escape. However, Chaos created Nyx. Therefore, Nyx could not ever go against it. Nyx, despite how powerful she was, was sucked into the void.

Minato jumped in after Nyx, letting his body get calmly consumed by the nothingness that led to a new world, a new chance.

* * *

In the abyss between worlds, Minato could reach Nyx with his sword.

He struck the golden egg relentlessly and ruthlessly.

His sword could not cut it, so he decided to bash it with his sword. They were not the refined attacks of a master. It was his chance to deal as much damage as he possibly could. In the abyss between worlds that his Persona had created, he could stop Nyx from attacking. Thus, it was his turn.

Overhead swing, vertical slash, thrust, horizontal bash.

He launched a flurry of attacks to crack this golden egg.

How many years did he strike at Nyx?

How many months did he slash Nyx?

Days? Hours? Minutes? Seconds?

It felt like an eternity... Yet it could have only been thirty seconds.

As the two grew closer to the end of the journey, the new world, Nyx grew weaker. The world itself seemed to be helping Minato, making his attacks stronger as well. His weapon seemed less like a toothpick and more and more like a sword made from the jewels of a fallen angel.

"Why won't you fucking die already?!" He screamed as he continued to attack without stopping.

He swung his sword with all his power into the center of the egg.

Finally, a crack appeared in the golden egg of Nyx.

Then they reached the next world.

* * *

Minato and Nyx appeared high in the night sky above the clouds seemingly out of nowhere. The full, white moon hung lazily in the sky as thousands of stars lit the night.

If he fell from this height, Minato would die... But he wouldn't dare die like this after coming so far! He stuck his Evoker to his head. Away from the moon, he could finally use his other Personae.

"Norn! Panta Rhei!" The Persona appeared for an instant before vanishing. A tornado of wind surged around his feet, sending him spiraling towards Nyx. He could fight this way.

Nyx, now falling, was still unable to launch a proper offensive. Large balls of red energy shot towards Minato, but he dodged them in midair with the help of Panta Rhei as he rocketed towards Nyx. The attacks continued on past him before vanishing. He thrust the tip of his sword into the crack.

It didn't penetrate the shell.

He did it again.

And again.

And again as they plummeted towards Earth together.

The air tore at Minato, but he disregarded it. He only had one goal, one mission.

Kill Nyx. Defeat that which cannot be defeated.

The cracks spread throughout the shell like a fine cobweb. Before they hit the ground, Minato pulled away and cast another Panta Rhei in order to keep himself from falling.

Nyx's shell hit the ground hard.

The shell broke apart and scattered before vanishing into nothingness. A golden, shimmering liquid also erupted from it, shooting out into the sky and creating a brilliant but short fountain.

Minato descended to the ground. With the shell gone, he could see who it was that was in the shell. There was no way the egg itself was Nyx. He landed on the soft grass of... wherever he was. He was in a clear and open field. Off to the distance, he could see the ocean. Was it a coastline? Was he on the mainland or an island?

He slowly approached the remains of the shell, Evoker in one hand and sword in another. He did not expect what he found.

A woman of otherworldly beauty knelt on the ground. She had purple skin and pointed ears with tall golden hair surrounded by a strange crown that twisted around it. She wore a long black robe with purple fur as trim that had a deep v-cut all the way to her naval, yet kept her modest. On her lap was the sleeping head of... Ryoji. He had been with her in it. That explained why Minato had identified the move she used to attack him as "Death". The woman lovingly stroked Ryoji's forehead with a sad smile on her face. Then... Minato noticed something was wrong with the scene.

The woman was bleeding. There were several cuts all over her body. Her blood was gold, same as the liquid which had poured out of the shell when it broke. She carefully removed Ryoji's head from her lap and set it on the soft grass. She shakily stood to her feet. She turned to face Minato, smiling.

"Who... Who are you?" Minato asked, hoping this wasn't who he thought it was. The woman shook her head. She began to speak. Her voice was as quiet as the night, yet held the beauty of the moon. Minato felt like he could listen to it forever... But he knew he could not.

"You know who I am. I am Nyx. I am the mother of gods, the one who has watched over the world since its beginning. From Chaos I was born. At your hand, the hand of a mortal, I die."

Minato shifted uncomfortably. When he thought of Nyx... he didn't think Nyx would be like this. It was so easy to see her as no more than a Shadow. A faceless monster. Nyx laughed at his unsure gesture.

"Come on now! Such indecision isn't fit for the person who killed me. Without the shell, I will die no matter what. It was supporting me. It was part of me, like an organ. In this world... I'm able to die. I was not expecting you to use such a method to defeat me. You've won. Your world is safe from me," Nyx said with a bitter smile.

"Why...?" Minato could find he couldn't say anymore. He was too shocked by the sudden turn of events. Nyx's skin began to grow paler. The vibrant purple skin began to fade out as Nyx's hair slowly turned gray. She began to shake slightly.

"Arrogance. I never saw you mortals as anything. If you told me you wanted to die, then I would oblige. It was no trouble for me. That was the state of my neutrality. However... in my last moments... I understand. Without the shell obscuring my vision... I can see your darkness, Minato Arisato. You wanted to die more than anything once. Your parents were gone, leaving you all alone in the world. You thought nobody would miss you. It would have been so easy for you to give up, to let yourself fall. Yet... despite your darkness, you fought for life. You have shown me the true nature of you mortals. I am honored to fall by your blade.

"Maybe someday I will return to the mortal plane. When I do, I will be different than I was before. I only ask that you care for my children in my stead. They will be hurt by my passing. You are a Godslayer now, Minato. This may be selfish of me to ask you of this right now, but please don't kill them. They are innocent. Most are neutral like I once was. I fear that my death may push them in the wrong direction.

"Save my children, please."

Nyx collapsed to the ground. Her hands grew bony and her face had become gaunt. He was no longer looking at a beautiful woman, but an old mother whose children had grown up too fast. Minato rushed to her side. Even if she was the one he pledged to kill... It was already done. He could at least comfort her in her last moments. He knelt down beside her.

"Why should I help you?" He asked, curious as to why she ever thought he would do such a thing. It wasn't like he was refusing... He just wanted to know. Nyx grasped his hand weakly. Her hand felt old and leathery... What... How was she dying like this.

"I may be old... But that age brought wisdom and experience. You have no reason to help me. I know that. However... you are not the kind of person to abandon a woman's children, right? Before I am a goddess, I am a mother. As a mother, I beg you to help them. Do you know how hard it is... for a goddess to ask, to beg, a mortal for assistance? So I ask you as a mother with many children, not Nyx the deity of Night."

Nyx's breathing grew ragged. She was dying... so slowly. This was not what Minato wanted. Not like this. How the hell could he refuse a request from his dying "Ultimate Enemy" like this?

"I'll... help you. I know what it is like to lose my parents. I'll honor your last request. That's what I'm supposed to do, right? I mean, I can't refuse you when you're dying in front of me. I'm not that much of an ass. Just make sure that you come back a better deity. I'd hate to have to kill you again."

Nyx laughed weakly before breaking into a fit of coughs. Her breathing was ragged and she was unable to move.

"You are a... good child. Go and... take my... Authorities, Godslayer. I know that they will be put... to good use in your hands. Now... finish me. It is... your right." Nyx took pauses to cough while speaking.

Minato held his sword aloft over Nyx as he knelt on the ground, looking over her. What... what was this? Was this a mercy killing?! It's not right! He didn't want...

His eyes turned cold.

It didn't matter what he wanted in this instance.

He made a promise to himself to kill Nyx. This is what he received. He had to accept it. If he didn't, Nyx would die anyway. Most likely more painfully. Now he saw... Gods... are not that different from people. And, like people, they made mistakes. Minato guessed that mortals really were made in the image of the gods. Flaws and all. And, like mortals, they had to pay for their mistakes.

Minato brought his sword down... and plunged it into Nyx's heart.

* * *

Minato was in a world of white. Fog? He was laying down on his back, with his head on something soft.

His head was on something soft.

He didn't want to open his eyes.

He didn't want to move.

He didn't want to pick up his sword again.

It was so... warm. He was safe. It was as if his mother was back alive, right beside him. Nobody had ever died. Shinji, Mom, Dad... they'd all be waiting for him. Ikutsuki and Strega... even they were all better. It was all a dream, right?

"You come with a startling good recommendation, you know."

There was the sound of pages turning over his head. Was he in somebody's lap? This safety... this calm feeling. It reminded him of something. He felt... like he was back on the school rooftop with Ai-

A sharp pain in his head cut off his thought process.

What was it he had been thinking of?

Oh... the world was safe. He didn't need... to do anymore...

"I mean, Igor and Elizabeth are one thing, but even Philemon? You've got some friends in high places. Nyx herself even wants you to take her Authorities. Well, I think I understand what they see in you. You are your world's best, secret hero. You fight for life when others would choose death."

He opened his eyes to find his vision obscured by a packet of paper. It was thrown to the side by some unseen hand, revealing a cheery face. A woman with long purple hair was looking down at him with kind, green eyes. She continued to speak as she softly stroked his forehead, just like Nyx had done with Ryoji.

"I don't think you deserve the title of "Devil King". To be honest, you aren't a devil. You are a leader, a king, though. You also listened to Nyx instead of just killing her. You really are more of a "Messiah" character if you think about it. People gather around you because you can save them. You do save them. If Nyx was not already dying, would you have even been able to kill her? I wonder..."

Minato decided to voice his own opinion. He didn't want to sleep for once. He needed to clarify something.

"I don't know who you are or what you are doing with me, but let me tell you this: I won't kill someone who won't fight any longer. If Nyx had wanted to continue fighting instead of talking, I would have killed her without feeling anything... But she didn't. I... I'm not a murderer. I'm what you would call a warrior, I guess. Not a king or Messiah or anything like that."

"No," The woman giggled,"You are a king. A foolish one, but still a king. It is rare when somebody can open their eyes and see me before them like this. Oh, never mind. It is no wonder you can do such a thing. Philemon has a thing for dreams. I find myself more and more impressed with you, Minato Arisato..." She trailed off before nodded her head as if she had just decided something. She raised her head to call out to a group.

"I, Pandora, do declare this kind orphan to be my child! He who has slain one of the gods nearest to Creation shall become the shred of hope that I bring into this world! Then let everyone present grant their blessing and their hatred to this child! The eighth Campione, the most unpredictable Messiah who does the impossible, please bestow the sacred spell words upon this child!"

Minato looked around. He could see silhouettes in the fog. One was... Nyx?

"I already said yes, did I not? Just take my Authorities already, Minato. You can keep them. They'll be put to better use in your hands." Nyx's voice resounded through the fog.

...

...

...

Silence passed for a few seconds. Pandora smiled.

"It looks like nobody wishes to refute me on this one. Not with Nyx's say at least." She looked down to Minato. "Go back to the waking world, Campione. They need you there. I hope you enjoy the new body."

Then everything turned white.

* * *

Poke, poke.

Minato to the feeling of something repeatedly poking him in the cheek.

Poke, poke.

He tried to shoo it away, but it kept poking him. Finally and regretfully, he opened his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked calmly.

He was on the ground.

Standing above him was Elizabeth. She waved happily.

He turned his head to the side.

Ryoji was crouched down and poking him with a stick.

He waved as well and then continued to poke him.

Poke, poke.

"Hey, Ryoji? Stop."

Poke, poke.

"Seriously, you're going to make me mad."

Poke, poke.

"FUCKING STOP IT ALREADY, RYOJI!"

Ryoji dropped the stick with a frown on his face. Elizabeth offered Minato a hand. He grabbed it only for her to suddenly pull him up as if he weighed nothing at all. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to greet him. He rubbed his cheek.

"What was that for?" Minato asked.

Elizabeth shrugged.

"Because I want to? Is that a good answer?"

Minato sighed as he nodded.

"So... Mom is dead? I'm asking because I can't find her body or anything. Elizabeth filled me in on the details. I'm not angry or anything. She'll be back in about a century or so. Mom can't stay dead. Quite frankly, I find myself surprised and impressed by your actions. And to think I said it was impossible." Ryoji was looking away from Minato, out over the ocean. Minato tried to switch his Persona back to Chaos, if only to see if he could still open up a way home. He found he could not.

"She's dead. I also got her Authorities. I have no idea what that means, but it sounds cool." Minato turned to Elizabeth, "Hey, Elizabeth? How did you get here exactly?"

Elizabeth smiled as she skipped over to his side and locked her arm in his.

"I followed you. We're stuck in this world together now. You see, that Persona you created was powered by the energy created from your bonds. That energy has been exhausted. It seems like it can be replenished, but we won't have Social Links to guide you anymore. Nyx is dead. Mission: Complete. Contract over. We need to refill the energy by making new friends. I'm here to help with that. Do you understand, Minato?" It didn't surprise Minato that Elizabeth not only followed him, but knew he created a Persona. This girl was both extremely resourceful and powerful.

Minato nodded.

He walked up beside Ryoji with Elizabeth. The three of them stared out over the ocean, watching the sun begin to rise.

"So, I need to make friends to get back home? Well, we could always try Tokyo. It has tons of people and... I feel strangely drawn there. We'll talk and share information on the way there."

* * *

All across the world, they felt it.

Nyx had died.

Aether, Hemera, Moros, Ker, Hypnos, Momus, Oizys, Nemesis, Apate, Philotes, Geras, and Eris all opened their eyes.

Their mother was slain.

None of them save for Nemesis knew how to react or respond to the situation.

For Nemesis always knew what to do in these sorts of instances. She was born for this.

"Mother... I will avenge you."

Thus, Nemesis schemed.

The rest... chose to watch.

Their actions would all depend upon the actions of their mother's murderer.

The Eighth Campione.

* * *

A/N: You know how I promised to stop writing new stories after Another Minato? I lied. Started reading God Slaying Bladeworks. Made me want to write this. I already knew about Campione, so I was like: Why not? Might keep it as a one-shot. If you want to continue to read it, then by all means shoot me a review, favorite or follow.

Oh and ANNOUNCEMENT: Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon M1N470 has a trope page now! Please help contribute to it!

To be honest, I'm disappointed nobody else has actually written anything for this category yet. There are so many possibilities! Yu Narukami killing Izanagi, Tatsuya killing Nyarlathotep, Elizabeth killing Erebus. I decided to get the ball rolling. Don't expect frequent updates on this story. I am going through a hectic time in my life.

Anyway, seems like it should be a fun ride. If you have any problems with this fic, then go write your own. (Sorry, I'm just really tired)

UPDATE: Added two new Authorities I thought of. I'd been half-asleep when making them earlier.

Minato's Authorities (Courtesy of Nyx):

The 25th Hour:

Creates the Dark Hour within which the world turns green, water turns to blood, innocent non-magic using people are protected in nearly-invincible coffins, and buildings become indestructible. This stems from Minato's want to not destroy things or get innocent people involved in his battles. As the name suggests, the Authority only lasts an hour and can only be used once a day. In this hour, Minato is strengthened at the price of being considerable weaker after its usage.

Master of Shadows:

Minato can see the darkness in other's hearts. This part of the ability is passive and always on. He can then use their darkness to summon the Shadow of the individual. This ability also allows him to create Shadows which are a constant drain on his SP. Anything that casts a shadow is a potential escape route for him as well due to the ability to use the shadows to instantaneously travel from place to place. Minato does not like this Authority as it just "feels wrong". However, he will use it if he is ever backed into a corner. UPDATE: His mastery of his Shadows also allows him to summon Personae without the use of an Evoker.

(UPDATE) The Egg of the Beginning:

Creates a protective and near invulnerable shield around Minato. However, it can only last for ten minutes due to the sheer amount of SP it uses, even with Minato's Campione-level SP reserves. If it is destroyed, it could injure Minato fatally. However, even then Minato has healing spells. Minato has this Authority due to him breaking Nyx's Egg of Beginning (which was already weakened by Chaos). UPDATE: (Actually forgot to mention this tidbit) Can be cast anywhere and expanded or shrunken at respective SP increases and decreases. At most, it could cover all of Tokyo for two seconds before Minato runs out of SP. Allies that are identified by Minato may enter the Egg, but enemies must break their way in.

(UPDATE) Don't Fear The Reaper:

Summons the Reaper to Minato's side. However, there is a one-minute delay. This ability can be used as long as Minato as SP. The Reapers' attacks take away from SP while his presence drains it slightly every second. If the Reaper is destroyed, Minato can summon him again. Every time the Reaper defeats an enemy with magical power, he gets stronger. Minato gains this Authority due to him beating the Reaper alone before. Minato loves this Authority if only for the sheer intimidation factor.

Parent of the Gods:

This Authority was gained as a result from Minato's childhood trauma of having his parents die before his eyes. Nyx's Authority allows any child the user bears to be of divine origin. It also allows the holder to draw upon the power of any god that acknowledges them as their "parent". Certain organizations may hope to exploit Minato for this Authority and send their own envoys as "gifts" to him.

FUTURE AUTHORITIES: LOCKED.

There. Done. Now back to writing the update for the Empty Sea and Celestial Suicide Mage simultaneously.

**Question of the Chapter:** ... I got nothing. Do you like this idea?

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW! **Pretty please with CHAOS on top?


End file.
